ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Hood
| birth_place = Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Screenwriter | spouse = Micki Stern }} Sean Hood (born August 13, 1966) is an American screenwriter best known for horror films and action thrillers.Sean Hood Rewriting Conan (2006) Comingsoon.net Retrieved June 8, 2010 Early life Hood graduated from Brown University, with a double major in pure mathematics and studio art, and then spent several years working in Hollywood as a set dresser, prop assistant and art director working with filmmakers as diverse as James Cameron, David Fincher and David Lynch. He continued his studies at the USC School of Cinematic Arts, graduating in 1997 with an MFA in production. His student short film, "The Shy and the Naked" won a grant from the Sloan Foundation for the positive portrayal of science.indieWIRE (1998) indieWIRE Retrieved April 6, 2006 Career Screenwriting Hood sold his first spec screenplay to MTV Films in 2000, and went on to sign a deal with Dimension Films,Variety (2001) Variety Retrieved October 21, 2010 which included rewrites on Halloween: Resurrection and Cursed. He went on to work on Conan the Barbarian for producer Avi Lerner,Variety (2007) Variety Retrieved June 26, 2009 and Hercules: The Legend Begins. Most recently, he penned an screedplay adaptation of the novel Rolling in The Deep, which will be produced by J. Todd Harris and directed by Mary Lambert (director).Variety (2018) Variety Retrieved November 15, 2018 Television He wrote the episode Echoes for the NBC horror anthology series Fear Itself. Similarly, he contributed to the Showtime horror anthology series Masters of Horror by penning the episode Sick Girl. Hood also worked on Sick for The CW.Deadline.com (2012) and The Dorm for MTV. Directing He was one of the founding members of Filmmakers Alliance and often collaborates creatively with FA's president, Jacques Thelemaque.Genre Hacks: By Sean Hood His most recent short film is Melancholy Baby. Blogging Hood writes the blog Genre Hacks.Genre Hacks Teaching at USC He is a adjunct professor at the USC School of Cinematic Arts. He teaches the courses "Writing the Feature Script" and "Advanced Motion Picture Script Analysis,"and "Creating The Short Film."USC Cinematic Arts Directory Credits Filmography *''Hercules: The Legend Begins'' (2014) (writer) *''Conan the Barbarian'' (2011) (writer) *''Melancholy Baby'' (2008) (short film) (writer/director) *''Nellie Bly'' (in development) (written by)LaPorte, Nicole (August 10, 2005). "Scribe set to captain 'Bly'". Variety, p. 5. *''The Breathtaker'' (in development) (written by)Kit, Borys (August 16, 2004). "Hood storms into 'Breathtaker' pic". The Hollywood Reporter, p. 6. *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer'' (2005) (screenplay by) *''Cursed'' (2005) (uncredited rewrite)Hollywood.com (2006) Hollywood.com Retrieved April 6, 2006 *''Cube 2: Hypercube'' (2002) (screenplay by) (story by) *''Halloween: Resurrection'' (2002) (screenplay by) *''The Shy and the Naked'' (1998) (short film) (writer/director) Television *''Sick'' (in development) (written by) *''The Dorm'' (filming) (written by) *''Fear Itself'' (2008) (episode 1.10 "Echoes") (written by) *''Masters of Horror'' (2006) (episode 1.10 "Sick Girl") (written by) References External links * *Genre Hacks *Scripts & Scribes Interview with Sean Hood Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:USC School of Cinematic Arts alumni Category:Brown University alumni Category:American television writers Category:American educators Category:American screenwriters Category:Television writers Category:Screenwriting instructors